Let Me Help
by DamnPanda
Summary: Dean and Roman always have the same fight and it's all because Roman wants to help but Dean won't let him. Dean/Roman, SLASH, Fluff. Rated for Language.


**Let Me Help**

_**A/N: This is a little fluff piece for one of my OTPs being Dean/Roman. I just love them so much; also dedicated to one of my best friends that I have in this world. Love you Candice. **_

"Late again," Roman muttered as he stood out of the Denny's that he had told Dean to meet him at. He knew that the man was going to be late; in his mind he didn't understand that food was going to make him show up any faster. He looked up as he heard the sound of Dean's poorly conditioned truck pull up to the restaurant and shook his head, with a laugh; which in turn earned him a long glare from the younger man. "Hey the only one that should be glaring is me," he said with a chuckle and shook his head some more, "but let me guess Betsy broke down again didn't she?"

The younger man didn't say anything as he pushed past Roman, grumbling about how he hated the man for being right. He knew that Roman was trying to convince him to get rid of the truck that he had since he was 16 years old, but he had his convictions about it and he just wasn't going to do it. He grunted as Roman wrapped an arm around his shoulder, glaring over at the jubilant man and shook his head. "I swear you start talking about how I need to let my truck go, I'm leaving understand me?"

Roman stepped away from his boyfriend for a moment and shook his head slowly, "me convince you to get rid of that hunk of junk? No… Never, although I am gonna try to convince you to let me buy you a new truck." He moved his arm away from Dean's shoulders as his remark was met by the nastiest of looks, allowing the other man to walk over to the table. He quietly followed behind his boyfriend, earning incredulous looks from the other patrons. Roman understood the looks mainly because their relationship was unconventional if it was looked at by size. Most would assume that because Roman was the larger of the two he would be the one in charge, but it was the other way around mainly because of personality.

"I came to have breakfast, not to talk about how much you think Betsy is not worth all the work I put into her," Dean said quietly as he pulled up the menu. He looked over at his boyfriend and raised an eyebrow, "and if this is another attempt at trying to take me to look at other trucks, I will dump you right here, right now you understand me, Joe?"

Roman laughed out at the threat that was stated, it was the same one over and over again. He knew the look he was getting from Dean, but he didn't care, he was just so amused by it. "You wouldn't dump me," he said heartily, "you love me too much to do that, and honestly Jon I think it's time for you to just look into other options. I mean it's great that you love it so much, but sometimes you just gotta accept…"

"I am not accepting anything," Dean said as he hit his hand on the table, feeling the same rant come on, in the middle of a restaurant for that matter. "You don't understand why it matters so much to me. I mean why would you understand? You were raised around money and it was always at your disposal, so if something broke you replaced it and never fixed it. It's my truck and …"

"Didn't the mechanic tell you that you would need to replace the engine soon, you know how much those things cost," Roman said cutting off his boyfriend, earning him another nasty glare. He was so used to that glare, it was Dean's signature 'fuck you for being right' glare. The Samoan man smirked at the other man, snickering at the soft scoff that came to follow afterwards. "Good to know that you know that I am right about this, so now you have two options: You let me buy you a new car or you let me help you fix it."

As the waitress came up to the table, Dean acted as if he didn't listen to anything that Roman had to say as he placed a rather larger order. He smirked as the waitress and snickered as Roman followed suit with a rather larger order, it was always amusing how the workers reacted to how much him and Roman actually ate. He didn't even look up at Roman, knowing full well he was annoying the bigger man with his absolute disregard for the fact that he spoke. Roman was completely correct that he was not going to dump the man, but he was going to do what it took to make sure that the man was going to drop it.

"Jon, now you are just being immature," Roman said softly as he played with the fork and shook his head, "I don't even understand why you are so attached to that thing. I mean there are other trucks out there like it…" He jumped up as Dean's hand collided with the table, sucking in his lip as he knew he was going to get it now.

"No! There aren't other trucks like it because the S-10 is not even made any longer," the younger man said with more conviction than he should have, especially since it was the same talk he had with the man over and over again. "Also I don't know how many times I have to tell you that this is the only gift that I've gotten that mattered to me from my family. They went out and found a truck that was made in my birth year; that was my favorite color and ran perfectly fine! Come on, Joe. How many times do I have to tell you this?"

"And how many times do I have to tell you that I'm your boyfriend and you should let me help you, either with the repairs or something," he muttered softly as Dean finished his thoughts. He understood why Dean loved the truck, but he didn't understand why every offer provided was rejected instantly. He looked up at the waitress who returned and smiled at her, although the smile turned into a frown as the woman shook her head.

"You know, you two come in here all the time and have the same freaking argument," she said softly, not even caring that she was getting the nastiest glare from Dean. "I don't usually say anything, because of the glaring boy but I really don't care anymore," she said as she turned her attention to Dean placing his food in front of him. "Although I have to say honestly that he shouldn't be convincing you to get rid of it, but when he offers to help you with the repairs for it, you should totally take it. I mean honestly he feeds your ridiculous appetite, I'm sure a new engine is probably pocket change to him."

Dean grunted as he took the food from her and shook his head, "no one asked you." He looked over at Roman and raised an eyebrow, "you paid her to say that didn't you?"

"Me? Nope I didn't, why," Roman said in response.

"Cause I want you to take me the mechanic after this," Dean muttered softly as he started to eat his food, watching as the smile formed on Roman's face.

"Yea, okay. Mechanic it is," Roman said with a hearty chuckle and making a mental note that the waitress just earned herself a very hefty tip this time around.


End file.
